What's This Life For?
by Latifah27
Summary: A Fleetway-based song-fic, has a very sad ending. *NOT part of my may & december universe* NOTICE: If you don't like fleetway or my writing, please don't read.


_________________________________  
  
Ok, this is a Fleetway-fic. For those of you who don't know about the Fleetway-verse, Lightmare is the daughter of Lord Side-winder, a psychic- criminal from the special-zone. Side-winder is obsessed with power, and has tried to get it from Sonic and Super-Sonic(the insane Super-Sonic who briefly split with Sonic, before being re-merged in the last issue). I got the idea for this fic from my friend, Rock-Chick, who speculated the identity of Lightmare's mother(who was never mentioned in the comic).  
  
It's a song-fic put to Creed's "What's This Life For?", which is about a friend committing suicide. Yes, I am a big Creed-fan, and I think Scott Stapp is hot! Man... he's gorgeous! And his songs are sometimes like an umbrella for me, when I'm depressed. They talk about God's love, as well as everyday problems, which is probably why they're so popular.  
  
By the way, I've used some British dialect and spelling in this fic, since it is based on a British comic.  
  
And for those who don't like my crap...  
  
BEAT IT!!! JUST DON'T READ AND THEN LEAVE AN INSULTING REVIEW!!! I HATE IT!!! (and you know who you are)  
  
I mean it. I'm not going to take this lying down anymore. If you don't like the way I write, or the kind of universe my fic is taking place in, just read something else. It'll save both of us alot of trouble.  
  
The Banshee has spoken. _________________________________  
  
Lightmare sat alone in her room, tired and depressed. All of her father's attempts at increasing his power had ended up fruitless, and this had caused his already caustic temper to flare up.  
  
The golden-haired psychic looked at her arm, and rubbed the angry bruise. Her father, Lord Side-winder, was having another one of his rages, and had taken out his anger on his daughter. His daughter, who had been loyal, even though she knew what a mad man he was.  
  
*Hurray for a child That makes it through*  
  
Why do I do this? Lightmare thought, Why?  
  
She buried her head in her pillow, and wept. Lightmare had tolerated this treatment for as long as she could remember. Her only escape was day- dreaming, since she was at the mercy of her own unconscious mind while she slept. Her fantasies, dreams about being safe and loved, were the only thing keeping Lightmare sane.  
  
*If there's any way Because the answer lies in you*  
  
The psychic kept on crying, for how long, she didn't know. Time didn't seem to have any meaning where she was. The days just dragged on, and Lightmare didn't even notice how she aged. No longer a little girl, playing with her dolls and stuffies, or trying to keep her block-tower from toppling. Now, she was probably old enough to get married, though her first duty was always to her father.  
  
"Mummy..." Lightmare whispered, choking a sob.  
  
Why did Mummy go away? Mummy... why did you leave? Why didn't you come back?  
  
*They're laid to rest Before they know just what to do*  
  
Lightmare thought back to when she was little, and Mummy was still there. Mummy... she could remember her soft voice, those gentle hands... Mummy was always there to comfort her when Daddy got mad...  
  
When she was with Mummy, Lightmare felt safe. Nobody could harm her, because Mummy wouldn't let them.  
  
Mummy always had time for Lightmare. Not Daddy; he was always too busy, and would yell at her when she asked him to play. Daddy wasn't much fun anyway. He didn't know how to play any games, and he probably didn't like little girls that much either.  
  
*Their souls are lost Because they could never find *  
  
Mummy... Lightmare had even forgotten what Mummy looked like. It had been so long, that Mummy hadn't even crossed her mind.  
  
Pink... a pink shirt... Lightmare felt the soft, smooth fabric on her face again, could feel the button she was playing with... Mummy was a little clumsy when she buttoned her shirt... and the pants... yellow, with green rings... Mummy liked those colours... she always wore them, or blue pants with a lighter blue shirt...  
  
And Mummy's hair was always very messy, sticking out every which-way. It was golden, like Lightmare's, but had white streaks in it. Lightmare remembered how it felt, playing with Mummy's hair... Mummy didn't mind, as long as Lightmare didn't pull too hard.  
  
*What's this life for*  
  
She remembered Mummy's laugh, the hugs, how she giggled as Mummy's cool nose tickled her cheek when she kissed her...  
  
Lightmare could almost feel Mummy's arms around her, her big hands gently patting her back... the kisses, on her cheek and forehead... Mummy's soft chest, which she buried her head in when she was sad...  
  
*I see your soul, it's kind of gray I see your heart, you look away*  
  
Then, one day she woke up, and went looking for Mummy, but couldn't find her anywhere. Lightmare called out her name, which she thought was Mummy's real name. Of course, she now knew that Mummy had a first name now. Back then, she thought grown-ups had no first names, just titles like "Mummy" and "Daddy". Lightmare never knew Mummy's first name, because she was so young.  
  
"Mummy went away," Daddy said.  
  
"Why did she go away?"  
  
*You see my wrist, I know your pain I know your purpose on your plane*  
  
"She didn't want to be here anymore"  
  
"Why didn't she want to be here anymore?" young Lightmare asked.  
  
"She didn't love you," Daddy answered, "Now go play with your toys and leave me alone!"  
  
*Don't say a last prayer Because you could never find*  
  
"Mummy... why didn't you love me? Was I a bad girl?" a now-older Lightmare quietly sobbed.  
  
*What's this life for*  
  
Why didn't she love me? Why didn't she even say "goodbye"?  
  
Mummy didn't love her. She didn't need her. All those hugs she gave meant nothing. Mummy was happier without her...  
  
//Lightmare...//  
  
*But they ain't here anymore Don't have to settle the score *  
  
The voice was familliar...  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
//Lightmare...//  
  
*Cause we all live Under the reign of one king*  
  
"Mummy! It's me! It's Lightmare!"  
  
"Lightmare! Come down here now!"  
  
The psychic woke up with a start. Was it...?  
  
"LIGHTMARE!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
*But they ain't here anymore  
  
Don't have to settle no Goddamn score*  
  
No... it was her father... it was one of those dreams where you hear something, then you realize that it was something else...  
  
Lightmare got up, and walked over to her mirror. The face she saw was alien to her, swollen, wet with tears, blonde hair all matted from the tossing and turning in her sleep... it reminded her of... Mummy...  
  
She struck the mirror hard, listened to the glass shattering, and felt the wonderful pain in her knuckles, then stood there, regarding the pieces of shattered glass... shattered... just like her heart, her dreams, her life...  
  
*Cause we all live  
  
Under the reign of one king*  
  
Everything.  
  
********  
  
When an exasperated Lord Side-winder finally decided to go to his daughter's room and have a little talk with her about her defiance, what he saw took him by surprise.  
  
Glass on the floor. And blood. And in the middle of all that, a picture of someone, drawn in stick-figure, like a child drew it... but the crayon-marks were fresh, and the crayons still strewn around the paper... a note, written on the paper...  
  
*But they ain't here anymore*  
  
Mummy I love you. I'm glad you're happy. I miss you.  
  
Lightmare  
  
*Don't have to settle no Goddamn score*  
  
Tears and blood stained the note, and when he looked up, Side-winder saw a body, swinging from the ceiling-fan, a gold chain around the neck, a gold chain that was attached to an open box.  
  
His nightmare had come to life, and cost him his only daughter.  
  
Five minutes later, there were two bodies swinging from the fan...  
  
********  
  
And in a coffee-shop known as the 'Groovy-Train'...  
  
*Cause we all live*  
  
"Pyjamas?"  
  
No answer...  
  
*Under the reign*  
  
"PYJAMAS!!!"  
  
But the cat's fratic cries were not answered.  
  
Ever.  
  
*of one king*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
